The present specification relates to client-server communications.
A client-server model of computing defines some computer resources as a server, and other computer resources as clients. Computing tasks are partitions, with some tasks carried out by the client, and some tasks carried out by the server. A single server may provide services to many clients, and a single client may access many resources by communicating with many servers. In some implementations, a single computer device may host both a server and one or more attached clients. In some other implementations, each client and each server may be associated with one, or a group of, separate computers.